Shiki: Haru
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Vignette] It is springtime, and Juubei finds himself captivated by the young Fuuchouin heir. KazukiJuubei childhood fic


Hmmm... There aren't really many updates when it comes to the Getbackers ficdom, are there?  
Anyway, this fic is the first of a series of four vignettes, going by the Seasons theme. ;D  
I don't own Getbackers in any way, except perhaps for the plot (whatever semblance of a plot there is) of this fic.

**Shiki: Haru  
By Aquarius Galuxy**

_"You're Kazuki? The successor of the Fuuchouin clan is female?"_

-O-

Flattened grass sprung up beneath slippered feet with a rustle as the boy hurried across a small field, dark chocolate hair swaying in the breeze. "Hurry, Juubei!"

"Don't run so quickly, Kazuki." He followed behind at a slower pace, giving the stream to his left a wide berth. Water gurgled through the rock-edged channel, glittering in the morning sun. "The grass is slippery!"

Not too far behind, birds made the occasional chirp in the safety of bare, budding branches. Winter's chill had not quite faded. Perhaps they should have dressed more snugly? By then, Kazuki had settled down in the midst of a few flowers that had bloomed early.

Juubei had barely started for his charge when he slowed down, the expression of wonder on the Fuuchouin's face capturing his attention. Kazuki was watching the unpredictable flutter of a white butterfly, his lips curved upward in a slight smile.

Before he met the younger boy, Juubei had no idea that it was possible for someone his age to be fascinated in something so simple. Hazel eyes shone with keen interest; Kazuki leaned forward, legs drawn up beside him.

Juubei did not quite realise that he was captivated by his charge.

He was suddenly aware, though, that he had been staring more than he should. A blush touching his cheeks, the Kakei blinked and turned away, eyeing instead the spot next to his friend.

If Kazuki were a different person, he doubted that he would have taken to him as easily. The Kakei values did not tolerate someone who was mercenary, nor would they hold in favour a rude, inconsiderate person. Then again, none of the Fuuchouin clan was like that. He breathed a sigh of relief. What would he have done otherwise?

His charge reached cautiously for the same butterfly, only to have it flutter away as his hand approached. The boy drew back in mild surprise, lips parted. Smooth, chin-length hair gleamed in the sunlight.

Kazuki was kinder than anyone else he knew; perhaps that was what distinguished him from the rest. His parents had told him that, sooner or later, he would have to be prepared to sacrifice his life for Kazuki's. He was ready for it since the very first day they met.

His gaze had drifted back to the Fuuchouin, he realised. Even after a week of knowing Kazuki, he still could not help but think his charge pretty, more so because he was male. Juubei caught himself at that thought, though a light flush across his face betrayed him. As the boy's protector, should he be thinking about that?

"What are you standing there for, Juubei?"

The Fuuchouin had turned to him, waving his pink-sleeved arm in a large arc. Pale sunlight lit his features and drew a twinkle from hazel eyes.

Juubei wasn't sure why his heart had quickened.

His feet moved forward on their own volition, until he was by Kazuki's side. Close up, his charge looked even more beguiling, but he kept his thought to himself. He was, after all, Kazuki's protector.

Directing his thoughts elsewhere, the Kakei caught sight of the silvery glimmer on each grass blade. With that film of dew all over the ground, that pink kimono of Kazuki's would get wet... He knelt beside his friend. "Sitting on the grass will dampen your clothes, Kazuki."

"Don't worry about me, Juubei," the Fuuchouin replied with a smile, motioning for him to sit as well. Slender fingers held a thin stalk of flower.

"But it's my duty to protect you!"

"I've done this before, it doesn't hurt." Kazuki reached over and caught his sleeve, gently tugging on the cloth. Smooth knuckles brushed against the back of his wrist. Warmth seeped into his skin. He looked at his charge more closely then, meeting calm hazel eyes with his own. It seemed that the Fuuchouin wasn't ignorant of his surroundings. Juubei felt a smile pull on the corners of his lips.

A little more reassured, he lowered himself onto the grass next to Kazuki. There was a faint scent of flowers all around; the white butterfly had been joined by a few others of its kind.

His friend had released his sleeve by then, though in that moment, he had felt a need on the Fuuchouin's part that couldn't be put into words. Fierce determination crept into his consciousness. No matter what happened, he swore to himself that he would always be there for Kazuki.

"Ne, Juubei, what do you like best about spring?" He blinked, not having any idea how to answer the question. Spring was just... spring. When he thought of the season, flowers and trees and animals came to mind. Perhaps there were the spring festivals as well, but he had not thought to narrow them all down to a favourite. "I... don't know."

Widened eyes gazed at him amusedly. "You don't?"

He shook his head, eyeing the flower in Kazuki's hand. It would look nicer somewhere else, though... Reaching forward, Juubei took the smooth green stalk from between his charge's fingers, keeping a straight face as the younger boy watched him in surprise. With his other hand, he tucked a lock of chin-length hair behind Kazuki's ear, then pressed the flower stalk amongst those silken strands.

The Fuuchouin laughed softly, hazel eyes sparkling. Seeing Kazuki happy made him feel the same way; only then did he allow himself to smile. Perhaps this was what his parents had meant when they prepared him to be Kazuki's protector.

_Your feelings, your life and your fate will be intertwined with his._

When he would decide on what he liked most in the season, he did not know, but one thing was for certain: he would be protecting Kazuki till that day, and far, far beyond that.

-X-

Yup, you've probably guessed it: _Shiki: Haru_ translates to 'Seasons: Spring'.  
Thanks for reading! And... how was the fic? Not too draggy, I hope.


End file.
